


I Always Knew

by CaptainTarthister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime's thoughts the morning after and the future. </p><p>All characters by George RR Martin I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Knew

Afterward  
In the night, she was a child of the moon, all alabaster skin and her freckles constellations, patterns where he saw kiss, want, hunger, love. She was the sound of the night when he took her the first time, a swift intake of breath melting into a hush, the sound of the moon as it began its slow ascent in the sky. As he began to move, and she slowly followed, her hand climbed to his cheek. His name became her breath.

Come daylight and she was the sun, light itself. From her the pale expanse of skin, he saw her freckles that seem to shimmer gold as the first rays of the morning slipped past the sheer curtains before falling on their entwined bodies. Her hair, a pale blond mass, was the halo, the rays, the softest gold in this light. 

She was sun and moon, what he wanted night and day, what he will need for all his days. Yet Jaime refused to go any further than this thought, too stunned at the magnitude, the consequences it brought. They were only eighteen. He had tormented her for years, the venom in his words rich and thick as ugly, giant, clumsy, tumbled out of his lips. Then, a year ago, for reasons he had yet to understand, ugly, giant, clumsy softened, a tender burr against the surprisingly soft skin below her ear, right where her she pulsed. They continued to soften before receding to silence. Except for giant. It was honey from his lips, then. But the sweetness was in their first, kiss, an encounter of harsh breathing, teeth knocking against each other, blue eyes too big up close, green eyes squinting, noses pressed too close to skin, hands that did not know what to do. 

He couldn’t feel his legs afterward. He needed her thick, hard arms to hold him, her solid form to lean against. Maybe, he supposed, this is how a first kiss goes. 

Last night, as he lay curled up behind her, holding her in the tight circle of his arms and legs, ignoring the strain in his muscles, refusing to loosen his hold, he thought, This is how you feel when you first fuck.

He wanted her night and day, not just in his arms, but at his side, scowling at him, laughing at him, with him, her throaty voice yelling he was an idiot, her grunts a seductive, secret spell in his ear. He needed her security, her blushes. He couldn’t be without her blue eyes that put to shame the brilliance of all sapphires.He needed her in every way for all his days, he realized.

But we are only eighteen, he thought, pulling her closer.

 

Onward  
She stared at him, her eyes as blue and as big as the first time their lips brushed, her cheeks the color of the sun. In the soft, white light of the porch, she was as radiant as the sun. Her presence stole all light. She was the only light in the world. Under her saucer gaze, he pulled out a small box that had been digging against his thigh two days following the first night they gave themselves to each other. 

“Brienne,” he said, flipping the box open. “We are no longer eighteen. We are twenty-eight. I love you.You love me. It’s time we marry.”

Brienne scowled at him and it deepened as she regarded the sapphire ring glinting from the box. But he was undeterred. He continued to thrust it at her, as if by doing so she would, at last, finally agree.

“You won’t even ask me? You’ll just tell me?” She demanded.

“I’ve always known,” he confessed. “I’ve always wanted you to be mine.”

“What? What do you mean?”

He took a step closer until he could rest his forehead against her, as he had that first time he took her, when he whispered urgently if she was hurting, he loved her, if he should stop, she should tell him to stop, he did not want to hurt her, he loved her. Today, he said, “Should I stop? Do you want me to stop? Because I will, even when it hurts me. I love you that much.”

Her breath kissed his lips, much like her soft gasp when he began to move in her that first time. She stared at him, her eyes blue as ever.   
“I love you,” he repeated, begging as he slid the ring down her finger. He could kiss the floor, her feet, when she didn’t snatch her hand away, when she did not push him away. Rather, she put her hand on his cheek. His name was her next breath.

“Jaime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because we will always want fluff. Thank you for reading! Please comment :-)


End file.
